


Hollow Point

by Din_Harlow



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Din_Harlow/pseuds/Din_Harlow
Summary: Wind has a terrible feeling. One he recognizes but can't put his finger on. Everything about this place just screams wrong! He knows it. He feels it deep in his bones- in the very core of his being.It only worsens as time passes. Now, Wind and Wolfie are trapped and none of the others know what's become of them.





	1. Reflection

* * *

"You can’t be serious...”   
****

Time folded his arms, peering down at their youngest member with his single good eye.

“As serious as can be, Wind.” Was all their leader said. Wind furiously shook his head. 

“I am _not_ going in there.” He refused, stubbornly putting his foot down and crossing his own arms petulantly.

Warrior hid a smirk behind his gloved hand. Legend was biting on his lower lip to keep from smiling but Sky had no such qualms. Twilight had an eyebrow quirked, directing a faintly amused smile towards Time. 

“I don’t understand what the big deal is, Wind,” Four spoke up, tapping his finger on the handle of his sword as he tried to reason with his friend, “We’ll only be here for a single night-” 

Wind cut him off, flailing his arms wildly in the air,

“Have you _looked_ around you?!” He incredulously demanded to know, gesturing emphatically to their surroundings, “We’re in a creepy town called _Hollow Point_ and you guys want to stay at an inn called _Road’s End?_ ” He shook his head stubbornly, “Nuh-uh! No _**way**_ am I going to step foot in there!” 

Legend rolled his eyes at the young sailor, ticking off on his hand, “You’ve faced moblins, redeads, phantoms, _Ganondorf,_ and various other creepy enemies but you won’t stay the night at an inn because it’s name is Road’s End and the town’s called Hollow Point?” He quirked an eyebrow, unimpressed. Wind nodded seriously. 

“That about sums it up.”

Legend could have face-palmed. 

“You won’t be alone, Wind,” Twilight tried, ”We’ll all be there too.” 

“That doesn’t matter!” 

Time released a quiet sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he tried to think of a way to coax Wind into going inside the inn. It was hard enough dragging him into the town itself- which Time had to admit was somewhat eerie in appearance- but now, Wind utterly refused to move. 

The buildings were a little worn for wear. The paint was fading on almost every single one of them and the wood rotting. A couple had signs hanging loosely from a single cord and others had their's propped against the base or planted in the ground. 

An ominous atmosphere did hang thickly o’er it, and Time wouldn’t be surprised if they found a couple of Poes lurking about. 

The golden-armored Hero dropped his hand and tried to reason with Wind, “It is only an inn, Wind-” 

“Only an inn, he says...” Wind started to mumble under his breath. He shot Time a rebellious look when the eldest of the Links coolly raised an eyebrow at him. It didn’t faze Wind. Instead, the blue-clad Hero pointed towards the spooky, wooden inn and declared fervently, “I am **not** going in there.” 

Time’s good eye slid shut then cracked open and slid towards Twilight. Twilight understood what Time was communicating to him and Wind found he didn’t like that look. 

“Listen, Wind,” Sky piped up, attempting to appease the bristling Sailor, “You know the saying _‘You can’t judge a book by it’s cover,’_ right? It applies to this town and the inn too. We don’t know anything about this place.” 

“Still not going.” 

Sky could only shrug to Hyrule. He’d given it a shot. 

“Twilight.” Came Time’s voice and before Wind knew it, he was suddenly being hefted into the air and thrown over Twilight’s shoulder. 

“Hey!” Wind indignantly shouted, fighting to escape the Ordonian’s hold but failing miserably, “Put me down!” 

“You had your chance, Wind,” Warrior told him, following after Time and Twilight as they made their way towards the inn, “But if you aren’t going to go willingly, then we’re going to have to make you.” 

Wind glowered when Warrior ruffled his hair playfully and Legend found himself to be rather impressed by the look. The sailor was normally so upbeat, cheerful, and bright but since they had entered the dreary woods and stumbled across the town, he’d grown a tad bit irritable and uneasy. The uncharacteristic behavior had not gone unnoticed by the group. They’d picked up on it almost instantaneously. 

The young Hero hung limply over Twilight’s shoulder, arms dangling as he inwardly griped to himself about the unfairness of it all. A door creaked as Time opened it and stepped inside, ducking his head to avoid hitting it on the frame. Twilight was second with the other Heroes filing after them. 

Wind shuddered from the chill that greeted them. The air was thick with foreboding. Didn’t anyone else feel it?! 

The Inn was practically empty save for the elderly man sitting behind the clerk desk and a dark-haired woman clearing off tables in the room nearby. This did not strike any of them as odd seeing as it was pretty late. Time estimated it was nearing midnight, maybe even a few minutes past. 

The man behind the desk glanced up at them and Twilight couldn’t help but note the paleness of his skin and his disheveled, grey, hair. The wrinkles around his eyes and mouth were quite noticeable and a bit of an unnerving sight. His eyes were an incredible shade of bright, piercing, blue. 

It was a good thing Wind couldn’t see him otherwise Twilight was sure he would try to book it. 

“What rooms do you have available?” Time asked the man when the clerk inquired as to what he could do for them. The man’s eyes slowly drifted from Time to the other Heroes, landing on the sullen Wind still draped unceremoniously over Twilight’s shoulder. Twilight purposefully ignored his unsettling and all-seeing gaze. 

His wolf senses began to tingle and he subconsciously tightened his hold on Wind. 

He took a discreet look around, trying to seem uninterested, but now Twilight was alerted to the fact that something here _was_ off. 

If his inner beast was stirring restlessly...

He’d speak to Time later. For now, he would keep a close eye on Wind. Perhaps the Sailor sensed or knew something they didn’t. 

The clerk glanced down at the sheet in front of him and listed off in a raspy voice, “We have one room with three beds, a couple of doubles, and a few singles.” 

“We’ll take the one with three beds and three doubles if you please.” Time listed, paying the amount the man said it would cost. Never did the Links take single rooms. It was a precaution they now underwent after their first almost disastrous experience. Although they knew the Links could undoubtedly handle themselves, there was safety in numbers. 

The buddy system was not to be undermined. 

Once done, the Links ascended the creaking and crooked stairs hidden around the corner and to the second floor where there rooms were located. Four proceeded with caution, testing each step first before placing his whole weight on the planks. 

He didn’t like how weak these stairs looked. Every time he would move, he felt the stairs would give way under him. 

Legend whistled lowly to himself as he raked his eyes across the entire expanse of the inn. 

“This place must be very old.” He murmured, experimentally tapping a couple knuckles against the wall. He blinked when the wood crumbled and fell, leaving behind a hole. “Oh.” 

_Whoops._

“Legend!” Hyrule hissed, staring incredulously at the Hero. “Those rooms cost enough! We don’t need damage fees added to the price!” 

Legend cast his arms to the side, retorting defensively, “How was I supposed to know that the wood would fall apart if I just tapped it?” 

A fist knocked against Legend’s head before Hyrule could reply and the irked Hero looked to find it was Sky wearing a disapproving frown. 

“Use your head next time.” 

_We are guests here._

Legend scowled, rubbing his head, “That’s funny coming from you,” He grumbled, ambling after Hyrule and Sky as they hastened to catch up with the others, “Your head’s always in the clouds.” 

“I _did_ come from them, Legend.” 

The barbed words Legend had lingering on the tip of his tongue, ready to fly, withered and died as he paused and took a moment to process Sky’s words. The kind Hero, always so soft-spoken and gentle, was actually capable of _sassing_ him? 

Hyrule snickered and congratulated Sky in his success in rendering Legend momentarily speechless. 

Slowly, a wicked smile grew on Legend’s lips and his eyes gleamed.

“Never knew you had it in you, Sky.” 

Sky glanced back at him and shuddered in foreboding. If he wasn't fearful for his life before, he was now. That look did not bode well for him. 

“What have I done?” He couldn’t help but wonder, the Skyloftian hurrying ahead. 

Legend only cackled. 

It appeared there was more to Sky than met the eye. 

“Alright,” Time addressed the group as they came together at the end of the hall. Sky, Hyrule, and Legend quickly caught up to them in time to hear him say, “We have rooms 31, 33, 37, and 39. 33 is the room with three beds and the rest are doubles.” 

Wind fell into himself. Did their rooms have to be odd numbers? 33 was a bad one too. Growing up on Outset Island, 33 was known to be a cursed number. It was worse because it was a double 3. 3, he remembered people constantly telling him, was a terrible number. Wind knew it was nothing more than superstition and was never told of its origin, but it appeared it’d affected him more than he’d realized. 

Then again, children were very impressionable creatures. They listened and devoured everything they were taught or overheard. 

“Warrior and I will take 37,” Sky said, taking the key from Time. 

“Four, Wind, and I can take 33.” Hyrule suggested, also accepting a key from Time. 

Dread pooled in the pit of Wind’s stomach. Of course. 

Of _ **course**_ he, Four, and Hyrule would take room 33. He cursed his nonexistent luck. The _one_ room he did _**not**_ want, is the _one_ room he unfortunately gets assigned, courtesy of Hyrule. 

He slumped in defeat. 

“Wild and I can take 31.” Legend added, raising a hand. 

“Then that leaves us with 39.” Time snatched his key in his hand and turned to retire, “I expect you boys to be up and ready by 7:30 tomorrow. No later or no breakfast.” 

“Sure thing, Pops,” Warrior replied with a roll of his eyes and a sly grin. With a quick, two-fingered salute, the Knight had already unlocked his and Sky’s room and ducked inside. 

He wouldn’t admit it aloud, but he was exhausted! A good night’s rest and an actual bed was something he greatly looked forward to. He was sure everyone else felt the same. 

Twilight followed Hyrule and Four to deposit the sulking Wind into the room before he could attempt an escape. 

The blue-clad Hero was eerily silent and didn’t move as he was set in the middle bed. Twilight stifled a sigh and gripped the younger teen’s shoulder, 

“You can always call for Wolfie if you have difficulty sleeping,” He whispered to him. Wind said nothing, slipping from Twilight’s grip and turning onto his side on the bed so his back faced the Heroes. 

Twilight’s brow creased and when he looked to Four and Hyrule, he received two shrugs. They were just as confused as he was by the odd behavior Wind was displaying. 

Twilight gave Wind one last pat before leaving the room. Four and Hyrule spared Wind another look before unloading their weapons and packs, setting them carefully on the floor against the wall. Wind never moved an inch. 

After a long moment of silence and Wind lying stock, Hyrule shifted. It was abnormal not to hear the Sailor’s bright and bubbly voice weaving pirate tales or fascinating stories of the ocean to fill the quiet atmosphere. They were always complete with enthusiastic gestures that reminded them of just how young Wind was. Of how innocent and pure he still remained despite the adventure he’d been whisked on. 

Finally, he could take it no more. It felt wrong for Wind to be sullen and quiet. Hyrule didn’t like it. 

“Hey, Wind?” 

The younger of the three didn’t reply and made no indication of having heard him. 

“Why are you so against being here?” Hyrule asked, undeterred by Wind’s silence. 

Wind rolled onto his back and sat up with a dark frown, “Because it feels _wrong_.”

After he’d spoken, Wind hugged himself and looked around uneasily. He’d felt this way once before. The atmosphere...the air around him...the _feel_ of it was familiar. He’d felt it before. 

But _**when?**_ He couldn’t recall. 

Four and Hyrule glanced to one another then the young Hero.   
  
“Wrong?” Four parroted, inclining his head, “How so?” 

Wind pursed his lips together, eyes burning holes into his covers, 

“Something’s off about this place. I _feel_ it.” He shuddered, gaze darting to the window then the door. “Something isn’t right.” 

Four and Hyrule could only shrug. They didn’t feel anything was amiss, but they could tell Wind was definitely uncomfortable and antsy. 

“Well, I say we at least try to get some shut eye tonight,” Four suggested, climbing into his own bed while Hyrule vanquished the lamp light, “That-a-way, if anything does happen, we’ll be rested and fit to face whatever it is.” 

Hyrule hummed tiredly in agreement and curled up in his bed, relishing in the warmth and comfort his blankets provided. He burrowed deeper so only his tousled hair was visible. Four settled on his back, folding his hands on his chest and allowed his eyes to drift shut. 

Creaks and groans were heard momentarily as the Heroes shifted to make themselves comfortable. 

It wasn’t long until both were dead to the world. 

Wind took longer to try and fall asleep. The ominous and apprehensive feeling was only growing. His stomach churned, his heart thumping until the anxiousness he felt grew suffocating. 

He tossed and turned, striving to ignore it, but he’d learned from previous experiences never to doubt his instincts. After failing to succumb to sleep for a couple of hours, Wind sat up with an explosive sigh. 

Neither Four nor Hyrule stirred. 

The Hero slumped his shoulders. He wouldn’t be able to get any rest this night. He already knew it was a hopeless endeavor. Twisting in his bed, Wind sat up and slipped from the covers, his still-booted feet falling flat against the cold wooden floor as he stood. 

He quietly drifted across the room, soft leather quietly tapping against the ground, and noiselessly opened the door. He slipped into the dreary corridor without a sound, checking briefly to ensure he hadn’t woken the Heroes within. 

He hadn’t. 

Satisfied, he closed the door behind him, slowly turning the knob in order not to disturb Four and Hyrule. 

With another sigh, Wind spun on his heel and warily ambled down the hallway. It was dark and grey, the Hero found. The lamps lining the walls had long been extinguished. 

Wind found this incredibly unnerving. His senses screamed for him to leave. To get out of this inn and never return. 

But he couldn’t without the others. 

He turned a corner, giving a sharp gasp of fright when a shadow suddenly detached itself from the wall next to him. 

A very familiarly shaped shadow. 

A hand clutching at his frantically beating heart, Wind bent over, one hand on his knees as he tried to calm his breathing. 

“Wolfie!” He whispered in relief. “Don’t do that! You scared the living daylights out of me!” He lightly scolded. Wolfie nudged Wind’s cheek with his nose. 

An apology. 

Wind weakly grinned, patting Wolfie’s strong shoulder. 

“How did you even get in here?” He wondered aloud, but since Wolfie couldn’t answer him, Wind shrugged, “Guess it doesn’t really matter. I take it you can’t sleep either? Neither can I.” He pursed his lips and started cautiously walking down the corridor again. He kept a very sharp lookout. One never knew what dangers lingered around every corner or hidden in the shadows, “This place gives me the creeps,” He admitted to his animal friend, “Everyone keeps telling me it’s going to be fine and that it’s only for one night...but, Wolfie, something about this place is _wrong._ ” He stressed the word, turning his head to meet Wolfie’s blue eyes. “Can’t you feel it?” 

Wolfie only stared back, intelligent blues boring into his own, searching. 

“Of course...” Wind grumbled, hugging himself. “It’s just me, then.” He sighed in frustration, raking a hand through his sun-bleached hair. “You know what bugs me?” He rhetorically asked aloud, Wolfie falling into step beside him. The great beast’s strong and soothing presence comforted Wind. He felt safer. Protected. Wolfie wouldn’t allow anything to happen. “I’ve felt this way before. Not,” 

He made a face, trying to think of how he wanted to explain himself to his animal friend, 

“Not scared or nervous or anything...just...I have this feeling deep inside. A sense of wrongness. Kind of...a warped reality? No...I’ve felt it once, but I can’t remember when.” He made an aggravated sound. “This is hopeless. I know I should recognize- _ow!”_

Wolfie cringed when the young Hero turned and crashed into a mirror on the wall. He made a soft rumbling sound as Wind staggered back and rubbed at his smarting nose. The beast trotted to his side, nudging him with his head concernedly. 

Wind glowered fiercely at the mirror, momentarily ignoring his animal friend.

“How did I manage that?!” He demanded to know, grimacing in pain. His voice was horribly muffled by his hand and the Sailor almost groaned when something wet touched his fingers. 

He’d gotten a nosebleed. 

How fabulous. 

“Ooh, that hurt...” He groaned, hearing Wolfie whine in concern and gently paw at him. 

He scowled darkly and made to turn away to stalk down the hall when he was stopped by something grabbing the back of his tunic. 

He glimpsed past his shoulder to find Wolfie had gripped the end of his tunic with his teeth. 

“What are you doing?” Wind tried to tug his tunic free, but Wolfie wouldn’t let him go. “You’re going to ruin my tunic.” Wind tried, but the wolf refused to release him. Wind’s expression flat-lined. “Seriously, Wolfie? Let my tunic go.” 

A low growl rumbled from the wolf’s throat. 

Wind narrowed his eyes. “Let it go, Wolfie.” 

Another growl. 

“Wolfie!” 

Wind was about to give up when he glanced forward and jumped slightly upon seeing his reflection.   
  
“Are you serious?” Wind muttered, his heart thundering in his chest, “I knew the mirror was there and my reflection still got me!” He griped to himself, then froze. He thought back upon what he’d seen. 

His mind backtracked, processed the image, then rewinded again to reprocess it. 

It was his reflection, yes...

But...

Wind looked back up and stared. 

“Wolfie...” 

The wolf let go of his tunic, sidling up to him upon hearing the sudden change in Wind’s tone. He raised his head to find Wind’s spooked gaze fixated on the mirror. 

“Do you see that?!” Wind asked, pointing to the mirror. Wolfie looked, confused when he saw nothing wrong. Only Wind’s reflection. Blue tunic with a white lobster design, belt, pants... Sunny blonde hair, expressive eyes...

Wind turned to give Wolfie a troubled look then back to the mirror with wide eyes, “Wolfie, my reflection!” 

The wolf was utterly baffled. What was wrong with his reflection? He looked to see Wind pointing at his reflection and his reflection doing the same-

Wait a minute...

“Wolfie,” Wind moved closer to the great beast, hands digging into his thick fur as he grew more alarmed, 

_“My reflection’s backwards!”_


	2. Road's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start getting spooky.

* * *

Sky yawned for what had to be the umpteenth time that night. Wild quietly ate and savored the bowl of soup he’d warmed up after stealing into the kitchens. 

A midnight snack, Wild had told him when they’d bumped into one another in the halls. The next few minutes found the two seated comfortably around a table with Wild sipping away and Sky fighting sleep. Wild watched him ever so patiently.

The Hero of the Sky had his fist pressed against his cheek, and every few seconds or so, his head would bob. 

Up...down...

Down...up, up...

Those expressive eyes, glazed with weariness and the beginnings of crescent shadows forming underneath, fluttered. 

He was battling, and fast-failing. 

He suddenly dropped forward, eyes slipping shut when the Skyloftian’s body jolted upright. His head snapped back and cobalt blues flew open. 

Wild hid an amused smile. 

“Go back to bed, Sky.” 

Sky blinked owlishly at him, mind muddled and briefly bemused. After a moment, he’d processed Wild’s words and shook his head, tendrils of golden-brown hair disturbed by the movement. 

“I can’t,” He stifled another yawn, lashes incredibly heavy. 

Wild curiously inclined his head. 

“Why not?” 

There was no response and when Wild looked, he found Sky’s head bowed and his eyes peacefully shut once more. Wild had to admit, he was impressed. The position his fellow Hero companion was in didn’t look at all comfortable. 

His neck would be stiff and painful come morning. 

He merely shrugged and decided to let Sky doze for a bit. He still had yet to finish his soup. 

He stirred the light but wholesome meal a couple of times before lifting the spoon. He jumped slightly when Sky abruptly whipped his head to the left, staring with marginally wide eyes at the empty chair next to him. 

Wild took note of the uncertainty and disbelief distorting those normally calm and peaceful features. The drowsy half-smile Sky was infamous for was gone, replaced by a bewildered frown. 

Whatever had startled his friend? 

Setting down his bowl, Wild quietly called, “Sky?” 

Sky never looked his way. Instead, the Hero pointed hesitantly with a finger at the chair and inquired, 

“You did see that, correct? Or was it just me?” 

There was a faint plea hidden in his carefully guarded tone Wild didn’t miss. 

Wild looked to the chair under Sky’s scrutiny. 

Nothing seemed out of place to him. 

“See what?” He asked then, gaze sliding back to the now less-tense Sky. His companion relaxed and shrugged to himself, seemingly relieved. 

“Nothing...” Sky dragged a hand down his face. “I think Wind’s words from before are getting to me.” 

Wild was about to make a teasing remark when the wooden and rickety-old chair was forcefully pushed back a few inches by an invisible force. 

Sky leaped to his feet, hand immediately darting for his absent blade. The bowl Wild had picked up and cradled in his hands froze in mid-air as he stared, utterly baffled, at the chair. 

Then, rather nonchalantly, Wild pointed with his spoon and remarked, 

“Now, I _did_ see that.” 

* * *

It was the feeling of considerable unease, a sense of imminent _wrongness,_ and intense foreboding that awoke Time with a start. The creeping sensation of apprehension and disquiet crawled forth from his very bones, ensnaring and alerting him to the fact that something wasn’t quite right. 

The Old Man- as the group had taken to calling him at times- immediately sat upright. He scoured the bedroom sedulously, searching every inch and space available to find what could have possibly awakened him. 

Nothing caught his eye or struck him as out of place until his gaze fell upon Twilight’s bed. 

It was empty. 

The covers had been tossed aside and his boots were gone. His pack was untouched and his sword remained leaning idly against the wall. 

Time pursed his lips and slipped from his bed, wandering over and testing the coolness of the blankets of Twilight’s own. 

Cold. 

Freezing even. 

Time’s brow creased. When had Twilight left and how hadn’t he heard him? While Time wasn’t exactly a light sleeper, he was attuned to living in the wilderness. He would wake at the slightest of sounds and instinctively know something was amiss even when asleep. 

He was a Hero. A warrior. These habits and hypersensitive awareness had saved his life more times than he could count. 

Twilight had been gone for a handful of hours now...and for him not to have returned told Time something was _severely_ wrong. 

Time didn’t have to wonder where Twilight could have possibly gone. He already knew. The Ordonian had most likely left to check on Wind. The Sailor had shown great reluctance in coming here, and although Time had given him no choice but to go to the inn, he hadn’t dismissed Wind’s absolute refusal to stay. There was more to it. Wind had his reasons and Time could tell something was grating on the Sailor, making him uneasy and anxious. 

He might be young, carefree, and open, but he was one of them. Experienced, knowledgeable, and a Hero. He’d seen, done, and experienced things no child ever should. All because he wanted to save his little sister. Wind was willing to take on the world, to adventure where few had ever gone, and face the King of Evil if it meant rescuing his little sister. 

Wind must not know how incredible and amazing he truly was. He took upon himself the title Hero and accepted everything that came with it. He shouldered the responsibility and bore it with a strength and courage that was to be admired. 

He wasn’t untainted and unaffected by his adventure- Time knew he’d changed, grown, and matured because he’d had to- but for Wind to remain bright, cheerful, and pure was unbelievable. His ready smiles, merry laughs, and sparkling eyes never failed to lift the spirits of his companions. 

Some of the other Heroes were envious of it, but for the most part, relieved. Wind was a breath of fresh air. A light and treasure the Links sought to protect and cherish. 

For him to suffer as they had… 

Time felt his bitterness towards their dreadful fate grow, but he quashed it and left the room. He strode across to 33, bare feet softly thumping against the cool, wooden, floor. He extended his hand and made to turn the knob when a faint, distorted and barely there sound caressed his ears. 

Time turned his head sharply, hand hovering in the air. His eye narrowed, carefully searching the whole expanse of the dark and dreary corridor he was in. 

It was vacant, with Time as the sole occupant. He wasn’t about to shrug it off, however. He knew better than to doubt himself. 

_“...Time...”_

The familiar, warped, voice came again, more distinct and noticeable. The Old Man started and spun on his heel when he heard a creak not too far from him. 

There was nothing there. 

Just a blank space. 

Humming skeptically to himself, Time went to open the door once more when a golden flash in the corner of his eye caught his attention.

Looking quickly, Time’s gaze latched onto the familiar form of Warrior. Dressed only in his beige under tunic and breeches, the Link was cautiously making his way towards a room nearest his and Sky’s. There was a perplexed look on his face mingled with canniness that told Time the Hero was attempting to check something out. 

But the caution in which he moved, the purposeful, light steps he took towards room 35 made Time frown deeply. 

Momentarily distracted from his previous objective, Time twisted round and made his way towards the creeping Warrior just as the Knight reached the door and pressed his ear against it. 

A look of deep concentration entered the Knight’s eyes as he listened intently for something Time couldn’t hear but had undoubtedly captured his attention. He slowed to a stop only inches behind Warrior then waited for the Captain to acknowledge his presence. 

Warrior listened for a few, long, moments before releasing a deep exhale and shrugging to himself. He straightened and took a step back, only to stiffen when he collided into something solid. 

“Warrior,” Time coolly murmured before the Knight’s soldier instincts could kick in. A deep breath of relief escaped Warrior as he spun round to shoot a mild glare up at the older Link. 

_“Time!”_

The unspoken _you-scared-the-life-out-of-me_ went unsaid but not unheard between the two. 

Time raised an eyebrow in return. 

“And what, might I ask, were you doing?” 

Warrior scratched at his neck, averting his gaze to the door they still stood before. 

“I woke up to a strange noise.” He explained briefly. “Music of some kind. I was going to ask Sky if he heard it, but Sky’s gone.” 

Time narrowed his attention on the Knight. 

“Gone?” 

Twilight first. And now Sky? 

Sky, known for his incredible ability to sleep anywhere at anytime, _gone?_

Time found himself growing more troubled. So many questions, so few answers. 

Warrior made to reply when the door to room 35 opened a crack, drawing both their immediate attention. 

Where Warrior took a step back, Time took a step forward, purposefully placing himself in front of the Knight should the door fling open and something come flying out. 

He was prepared. Years of experience had honed his reflexes and quickened his reaction times. 

Warrior slyly quirked an eyebrow at him, a teasing grin curving his lips. His sharp eyes and cunning mind had correctly interpreted Time’s motives. 

“Settle down, Papa Bear,” 

Time rolled his eye good-naturedly, grasping Warrior’s shoulder and guiding him forward til he stood in front of him. 

“Perhaps I should let you go in first.” _Just in case something is there_. 

Warrior didn’t resist him, allowing himself to be moved. 

“I see how it is, Old Man,” Warrior grumbled without any ire. Time smirked. 

“Go along now,” He prodded the younger towards the door. Warrior needed no further prompting. He gently pushed against the aged wood. Both Heroes suppressed the urge to cringe when it creaked. The eerie sound echoed throughout the corridor, loud in comparison to the still silence that had settled over the slumbering inn. 

Warrior brushed it aside and swiftly entered the room as soon as the door was halfway open. Time followed without hesitation. 

They paused once they were inside, raking their gazes across the expanse of the modest chamber. 

Vaguely unimpressed, Time stated the obvious, “Empty.” 

It was only a bed with dirtied white blankets and turned up sheets, raggedy curtains pulled away from the balcony doors, an old desk, and a night-table. 

Warrior moved away from him, heading towards the frail desk still miraculously standing directly across from the bed. Time idly wandered towards the balcony doors, peering through the glass to estimate the hour. 

An hour or two before dawn, it would appear. 

“What is this..?” Time heard Warrior wondering to himself. Then he was cranking something. 

Time curiously glanced his way. He found Warrior’s fascination was in a small, white cube with a crank sticking out of the side that was lonesomely decorating the table. The paint on it was faded, with some red and hints of blue and yellow here and there. There was a lid at the top but it wouldn’t budge. Warrior had tried. 

“A children’s toy?” Time suggested, for it certainly looked like one. Neither he nor Warrior had ever seen one like it, however, so how were they to know? 

Warrior tapped it then rotated the handle in a full circle. What appeared to be music, distorted and choppy, was projected from the box. 

It was rewinding, the two realized. Warrior continued turning the crank. The short, snippets, of the shrill and jerky tune continued until the handle jerked to a stop. Warrior tried turning it again, but it wouldn’t move. 

“I think it’s finished rewinding, War,” Time said. 

Warrior released the crank and the lever began moving on its own. An eerie tune, high-pitched and sharp, filled the room. Warrior tilted his head, peering closer at the object of his interest. 

The longer the music played, the more tension began to build within both Heroes. As if they were waiting for something to happen. 

The apprehension grew and grew. The tune was both suspenseful and haunting, telling of something to come. It made Warrior uncomfortable and uneasy to listen to. His stomach churned, his heartbeat picking up pace as the melody became more intense. 

When the music began to die down, Warrior leaned forward to stop the handle from rotating when the lid suddenly burst open and a terrifying, devilish, face painted on a sphere shot up from within the confines of the box at him.

Warrior reacted almost violently. His hands and arms flailed, his feet scrambling away and tripping over one another, and body careening back as if performing a wild dance. With a startled yelp, Warrior frantically scrabbled with the box and lid, trying vainly to shut it, but was unable to. His movements were too jerky and too quick. 

The sudden and most unexpected surprise took its toll on him. 

He was sent crashing onto the floor, the white cubical box toppling over and falling alongside him. Warrior instinctively kicked it away. The object skidded towards Time, who sent it coasting in a different direction. 

He hadn’t appreciated the unpleasant surprise awaiting them when the music came to an end. 

With a dark scowl, Time shot the offending toy a glare that more-often-than-not served to shut Legend up before he focused his attention on Warrior. His entire demeanor softened when he saw Warrior in a heap on the ground, staring wide-eyed at the item. The Old Man could tell his heart was thumping frantically in his chest. 

“That _thing_ is a toy for kids?!” Warrior breathlessly exclaimed. 

But...replaying the unfettered spectacle from before...Time couldn’t help it. 

The look on Warrior’s face when the thing shot out at him...

_Priceless!_

The split second it took for Warrior to realize something was springing up at him...

The widening of his eyes, the shriek, the flailing of limbs...

He began to laugh. 

It started as a deep chuckle, rumbling through his chest, and increasing in volume until the room was enveloped by his mirth. 

Warrior took a few seconds to calm himself down, his breathing returning back to normal. He glowered up at Time as the elder Hero curled an arm around his aching stomach. 

Although he knew he’d never forget this wondrous moment, Time wished he’d had Wild’s Sheikah Slate to preserve this most amusing memory... Ah well...it certainly did make for an entertaining story to share around the campfire. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Warrior grumbled, sorely embarrassed and irritated. He huffed, crossing his arms like a petulant child although the twitching of his lips belied his true feelings, “Laugh it up, Old Man...Laugh it up.” 

And Time did. 

* * *

Four crept along the faded wall stretching the entire length of the corridor. He moved carefully, with the precaution of a hunter knowing he might have possibly become the hunted. 

Earlier that night, Four had awoken to find Wind absent from their room. When he’d glanced over to Hyrule’s bed, he found the humble traveler had also vanished. After consulting with Red, Blue, and Vio, it was decided Four would go in search of them. 

And so, here he was, scouring the depths of the inn in the hopes of finding the missing Links. 

The soft, barely perceptible, footfalls following behind him with just as much caution alerted him to the fact that Legend accompanied him still. 

The two had run into one another a little into Four’s search and both elected to stick together. 

Neither of them voiced of their growing discomfort in staying in the inn, but Wind’s voice, Wind’s words, and his refusal to remain rang clearly in their minds. 

_‘It’s dead silent,’_

Four had to keep from startling violently upon hearing Blue’s voice murmuring in his mind. 

_‘Did you have to say dead?’_ Vio griped ungratefully. 

_‘Oh, Vio,’_ Red tremulously whispered, _‘Don’t tell me you’re afraid!’_

If they were physically there along with him, Four knew Red would have been clutching onto Vio. 

_‘Not at all,’_ Vio was quick to say, soothing Red’s rising fear and nervousness. 

_‘Sure you’re not,’_ Blue smirked, poking some fun at an unappreciative Vio. 

_‘Blue, so help me I will-’_

**_‘Not. Now.’_** Four cut off the threat before Vio could finish. His steps faltered when the warm glow from Legend’s lantern began to dim. At first, Four thought it was his imagination until he found himself struggling to see a few feet in front of him. 

The lantern’s light flickered, threatening to go out. It tried its hardest to combat the darkness, but its weakened beams could no longer pierce its thick hide. 

Four heard Legend muttering behind him. Disgruntled and more-or-less annoyed, Legend tinkered with the lantern. 

Four listened and watched the heavenly glow flicker on then off...on...and off. 

He did not particularly like it. 

He jumped when a weight settled on his shoulder and snapped his head back to see Legend’s form, barely distinguishable in the low-light. 

Legend’s lantern had completely snuffed out. It was only the pearl rays of the moon seeping through the windows that now lit the dreary and grey corridors. 

“Relax,” Came Legend’s irked voice, no louder than a mutter, “It’s just me.” 

_‘Or is it?’_

**_‘BLUE!’_ **

Four flinched at Vio’s thunderous bellow and Red’s wail. 

“Yeah, I know.” Four tersely replied aloud, rubbing at his throbbing temples. Legend’s grip tightened. 

“You doing alright?” The concern was carefully hidden, but it was there. 

Four managed a tight-lipped smile although Legend couldn’t see it. 

“Headache.” He offered by way of explanation. 

The curt responses about as short as Four was tall made Legend frown. He knew better than to press, and so, let it slide. Gesturing with his head, the snarky Hero directed Four’s attention to a partially opened door, 

“There’s a room there,” Not to mention it was lit, “Maybe Hyrule and Wind are inside.” 

Well, it was worth a shot. Who knew where Wind and Hyrule’s midnight wanderings might have taken them? Four believed Wind was unable to get a wink of sleep and had gotten up to leave, possibly rousing Hyrule in the process. Knowing Hyrule’s gentle heart, the humble traveler most likely accompanied the Sailor out and to wherever they’d disappeared off to. 

Who knew how long ago that had been? 

Together, Four and Legend made their way towards the room. There was a sliver of bluish-white light streaking across the wooden floor, emanating from the crack in the doorway and Four felt uneasiness churning in the pit of his stomach. 

He stubbornly quashed it down. 

_‘That’s no ordinary lamplight,’_

_‘Blue, you’re commentary is unneeded,’_

_‘I don’t like it.’_ Red declared with a finality, _‘Green, don’t go anywhere near it!’_

Four could’ve sweat-dropped. 

_‘He’s going for it,’_

_‘Yes, Blue,’_ Vio drawled wearily, _‘Why don’t you narrate Green’s tale for us as it plays out before our very own eyes,’_

Four felt the snideful remark coming as Blue bristled, but he was never given the chance to fire it when Legend reached in front of Four and pushed the door open with hardly any qualm. The red-clad Hero then stalked inside without a care, leaving Four to stride in after him. 

“It’s polite to knock first, enter second, Legend,” Four deadpanned. 

Legend waved a hand dismissively in the air, “The door was open. That’s enough of an invitation for me.” 

Four could have face-palmed. 

_‘He **does** have a point,’ _

_‘Really, Vio?’_

Blue snickered. 

None of them could argue against Legend’s logic. 

Four shivered, goosebumps crawling over his skin as an unearthly chill encompassed his form. He loosely hugged himself, rubbing his hands up and down his arms. The temperature difference between the hall and this bedroom was considerable and incredibly notable. 

“Whew,” Legend exhaled, his breath fogging up the air, “Did someone leave a window open?” 

“It’s not that cold outside, Legend,” Four could see his own breath also. The small, puffs of a wispy cloud appeared before his face before fading into nothingness. 

Both shuddered as chills raced down their spines but the Heroes chalked it up to the wintry breeze gusting about the small chamber. It nipped at them unforgivingly as they studied the small space. 

An old, metallic bed, balcony doors with moth-eaten curtains, a vanity with a clouded mirror, and walls with peeling paint. The sight was rather unnerving. The atmosphere of the room itself was ominous and eldritch. It made them uncomfortable. Creaks and groans were muffled by the howling wind outside. 

“Spooky much?” Legend huffed out a short laugh, furiously dragging his hands along the length of his folded arms. Four didn’t feel particularly inclined to comment. He didn’t like this room. 

“This room gives me the creeps,” Four found himself admitting aloud. His cobalt gaze swept here and there, searching. For what, he wasn’t sure, “Wait a moment…” His brows drew together and he flashed Legend a confused look, “Where’s the light coming from?” 

The room was dark and grey, with no hint of the bluish-white light they’d previously seen anywhere to be found. 

Legend’s back was turned towards him, but when Four voiced the question, he paused and glanced back at the shorter Hero. 

He pursed his lips together, scanning the interior and searching for any lights. There was an old, broken, lamp decorating one of the night stands beside the bed. The only plausible object that could have made the glow.

But it wasn’t lit. 

“That...I don’t know.” He shrugged, clearly unfazed. Four wondered exactly how experienced a Hero Legend was if he was this calm about matters. His _been-there-done-that_ attitude towards everything was quite well-known among the Links and spoke a great deal on Legend’s behalf. 

Not of his adventures, but of his experience. He was a veteran. A Hero well-rehearsed in travel, battle, and adventuring. 

Four’s attention was then drawn to the second night table barely peeking from behind the bed. He was about to look away when his mind processed exactly what he’d seen. 

Four did a double-take. 

_‘I’m not the only one who sees that, right?’_ He asked the others just to ensure he wasn’t going crazy. 

_‘Nope.’_ Blue replied first, popping the ‘p.’ 

_‘Not at all.’_ Vio casually answered second. 

_‘I was hoping you guys would say it was our imagination.’_ Red sighed forlornly. 

Four released a breath, “This place must be haunted.” 

Legend scoffed, “Please. I was messing with the lantern to freak you out.” 

Four gives him a cool look and pointed, “Then how do you explain that?” 

Legend followed the direction his finger pointed and saw a book hovering in thin air, as if something were holding it there. 

He blinked. 

It was still floating. 

He blinked again. 

Still there. 

Legend nodded slowly, surmising, “This place _must_ be haunted.” 

Without warning, the book slammed against the mattress and the cover flew open. Some unseen force began to rifle through the pages, skimming through them at record speed. The wispy sounds resembling hisses filled the room as the pages fluttered wildly. 

_“Nope,”_ Four and Legend chimed as one. They spun on their heels to exit the room, but the balcony doors suddenly burst apart and the bedroom door slammed shut. 

The lock turned on its own, barricading them inside. 

Four and Legend shared a look. An unearthly, bluish-white light began to encompass the bedroom, the brightness gradually intensifying. 

“We’re not alone.” 

“Poe?” Legend suggested, unwilling to believe otherwise. Four inclined his head, 

“Makes sense.” 

They’d had experience with those, and they were tricksters. 

“Alright then.That makes things simple.” Legend started digging through his pack, searching for a weapon of some kind to combat the mischievous creature belonging to another, lesser-known, world. He grasped his bow and a handful of arrows, tugging them out. He saw Four readying his sword and turned with an arrow already nocked and ready to fly. 

Determination flared in his eyes but what Legend saw made him pause and his face to fall slightly. The ghastly sight, the inhuman entity his eyes fell upon, the decrepit and decayed form...

“Um, Four…” 

“Hm?” The shorter of the two turned round, sword ready and looked up in time to catch what Legend was staring at. He took a step back in mingled alarm and surprise, “That is ** _not_** a poe..!” 

If Legend had been listening closely, he would have caught the multiple intonations and slight distortion of Four’s voice. As if three other voices had combined with his own and become one. 

But he hadn’t. 

“You don’t say,” Legend sarcastically groused, readying his bow once more. 

A haunting, coarse and hair-rising cackle pierced the stillness of the night, closely followed by a wolf’s resonating howl. 

* * *

Deep in the winding and labyrinthine halls of the inn, a humble traveler clad in brown and green was struggling to find his way back to his room after having wandered a bit too far from it. He’d passed the lobby twice, the stairway once, and somehow ended up outside of Road’s End in a foggy cemetery. 

Tombstones of varying shapes and sizes littered the earth. Some weathered, others worn down by age, and few crumbling apart. Words once inscribed into the stone were hardly legible. Symbols and letters joined together, making it near impossible to understand what was engraved on them. 

The traveler was not at all bothered by the sight. Moreso, he was grieved. He could tell the town had suffered hardships and the inhabitants most likely struggled to make a living. He wouldn’t be surprised if this place had once been a bright and merry destination for weary travelers to spend the night and rejuvenate their strength. 

He turned round and made his way back into the inn, searching for any kind of map he could find. Surely, this inn had one. The lobby was empty, with no sign of a clerk at the desk or the woman from before. Hyrule thought they might have retired for the night. 

He ascended the stairs, unable to recall whether or not they were the same he’d taken with the other Heroes. That was when he passed the spot where Legend had broken a part of the wall. 

Well...At least he knew he was going in the right direction. 

Hyrule idly drifted down the corridor. Surely, his room was somewhere around here. Earlier, Hyrule had woken to find Wind absent from the room. He’d felt strongly impressed to go in search of the Sailor, and so, Hyrule slipped from the comfort of his bed and made sure not to wake the mumbling Four as he left. 

Of course, as he was prone to, Hyrule took many wrong turns. Although...was it possible for him to take wrong turns if he wasn’t sure where Wind might be? Not to mention this place was certainly creepy. More-often-than-not, Hyrule felt as though there were invisible eyes watching him. The portraits hanging on the walls almost seemed to follow his every movement. 

Hyrule ignored the sensations. He figured if Wind wasn’t in the room, he’d wake Time and the others. He wasn’t comfortable with the thought of Wind wandering the dreary Inn alone and in the middle of the night. 

He wasn’t sure what it was, but there was a feeling of foreboding that told him something was amiss. 

He jumped when a drawer from a nearby dresser flew open. His body tensed, his head snapping round to stare at the dresser in something akin to shock. Before his very eyes, the drawer slammed back shut. The sound was almost deafening. 

Hyrule blinked rapidly. 

“What..?” 

Had he...

Had that...

What..?

Hyrule shook his head, his unruly hair becoming even more disarrayed. 

“Ghosts..?” He murmured to himself, rubbing the back of his neck. A nervous tick that seemed to be inherent to the Links. An uncertain smile grew on his lips as he tried to brush it off. 

He didn’t feel particularly scared. No. He’d spent the majority of his time as a Hero running away from mobs of monsters that flooded his Hyrule. What was a ghost compared to them? 

That was when a chill raced down his spine and the hair on the back of his neck rose. His heart began to thunder and Hyrule had the uncomfortable feeling that there was something coming up behind him. 

He squeezed his eyes shut. 

Don’t look, don’t look, don’t look- 

He chanted in his mind. 

But curiosity tinged with fear won him over. The urge to peek grew overwhelming and before he knew it, Hyrule was slowly turning his head to glimpse past his shoulder in the length of the corridor behind him. 

What he saw made his eyes widen and his jaw to drop. Never in his short life had he ever witnessed such a strange and terrifying sight. 

There was a pulsing cloud of darkness racing towards him. It sped up the stairs he’d climbed seconds before and came diving towards him. 

**_RUN!_ **

Hyrule jolted violently and before he knew it, his body was moving. His feet barely grazed the ground as he fled from whatever pursued him with such vigor. The all-encompassing voice that seemed to come from all around and within him echoed in his ears, urging Hyrule to quicken his pace in order not to be overcome by the dense mass of impenetrable darkness. 

Hyrule took back his words from before.

This was _worse_ than being chased by hordes of monsters! 

Somewhere in the distance, Hyrule heard a wolf’s sonorous howl. 

_Wolfie!_

Hyrule would recognize the wolf anywhere! Immense relief flooded over him as Hyrule took a sharp turn around a corner and raced in the direction the howl had come from. 

_Don’t look back. Don’t look back. Whatever you do, do **NOT** look back._

Hyrule knew. It was drilled into his mind. Looking back only slowed one down. But it took a lot of strength and steely determination not to give into the temptation to see how close the darkness was in swallowing him up. 

His booted feet thumped against the floor at the same pace as his heart was beating. He swerved around another corner, cobalt orbs catching sight of the darkness coming up behind him. 

He faced forward when-

**_CRASH!_ **

Hyrule flailed as he was flung back from the force of the collision. Agonizing pain exploded in his nose, spreading through his face and causing Hyrule to instinctively throw up a hand to hide the bloodied mess from view. His eyes watered as the smarting bone intensified. 

He couldn’t allow the pain to distract him however, and although his vision was now horribly blurred by tears, Hyrule knew he needed to move. 

He scrambled to his feet, tugging his hand away to find there was a good deal of blood on it. 

Definitely a broken nose. 

“Hyrule!” A familiar voice cried in surprise and alarm. Hyrule whipped his head in the direction it had come from in time to see a blue and blonde blur racing his way with a dark brown blur beside it. “Run, Hyrule!” 

Wind! 

And Wolfie!

Before Hyrule could say anything or react, the wide-eyed Sailor caught hold of Hyrule’s left hand and jerked him along. He started running and it was then Hyrule noted the sheer terror etched into the younger boy’s face. 

“Wind?” He breathlessly managed to say. 

“Just keep running, Hyrule!” Was all Wind said, gasping sharply as his ribs protested against the continuous running. His lungs were struggling to take in whatever air they could. 

Ignoring the pain bursting in his nose, Hyrule asked, 

“What are we running from?” 

If Wolfie was running...Then whatever it was couldn’t be good. 

“Does it matter?” Wind very nearly squeaked. “Right now, I’m too occupied in staying alive to care!” 

That...made Hyrule incredibly uneasy. 

“Oh, look!” Wind cried in relief, pointing with his free hand. They dashed down the corridor at a remarkable speed, “A room!” 

Wolfie barked sharply and Wind nodded in agreement. 

“We can make it!” 

And with that encouragement, the three flew into the room and Wind flung the heavy door shut and immediately locked it. 

Something heavy slammed against it, causing Hyrule to jump back. Wind backed away, nervous and antsy. 

Wolfie crouched low and growled fiercely. 

“Wolfie...” Wind’s shuddering voice tore at Hyrule to hear and made him all the more terrified. The great beast straightened then trotted to Wind’s side, nudging the Sailor reassuringly. 

“What...” Hyrule swallowed thickly, “What’s out there?” 

Wind could only shake his head, eyeing the door warily. 

“We don’t know.” The youngest Hero turned around to see if there was an escape from the room only to freeze in place when his eyes fell on something. An object that caused all color to drain from his face and horror to steal over his featured. A haunted look entered his eyes. 

“Wind?” Hyrule stepped up beside him, worriedly gripping his shoulder. Wolfie whined softly, nosing at Wind’s arm. Both beast and Hylian followed Wind’s line of sight to find a single table positioned before a great, wide, window. The full moon peered inside from the top frame, its luminescent rays filtering into the room. 

Atop the round table, positioned in the exact center, was...

“An Hourglass...” Wind breathed in disbelief, voice catching. Hyrule didn’t like the tone he’d used. Wolfie didn’t like the tone he’d used. Both moved closer to the Sailor in concern. 

Why did a simple hourglass earn such a powerful reaction from Wind? 

“No...” Wind shook his head, pained and pierced Hyrule with a pleading look. “I’m imagining it, right?” 

Hyrule found he wished he could tell him so. He wished he could assure the Sailor that the Hourglass wasn’t there. 

But then...that would be a lie. 

His silence was all Wind needed. His face crumpled in dismay and his shoulders slumped. 

“The Phantom Hourglass...” He whispered, wanting with every fiber of his being to curl up and disappear. 

But he couldn’t. 

* * *

**_Somewhere within the deepest and darkest entrenches of the inn..._ **

**_A mirror cracked._ **


End file.
